


Take On Me

by knarcelestial



Category: Deadpool (2016) RPF, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, POV Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Wade Wilson Appreciation Fic, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson is a precious bun, Wade Wilson is always the one who proteccs but in this one he is protecced, but there is a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knarcelestial/pseuds/knarcelestial
Summary: A feeling lingers around him, like it does when his Senses tell him something’s wrong. But there’s nothing urgent to it, just an unsettling feeling of loss.Or, the one in which I listened to Deadpool 2's Take On Me OST and then wrote a fic.





	Take On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic goes out to A-Ha's Take On Me OST for Deadpool 2. 
> 
> I highly suggest listening to this song as you read the fic because it brings you the feels: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oCeCMwJSv8

 

>   
>  _We're talking away_  
>  _I don't know what_  
>  _I'm to say I'll say it anyway_  
>  _Today's another day to find you_  
>  _Shying away_  
>  _I'll be coming for your love, okay?_  
>  _Take on me (take on me)_  
>  _Take me on (take on me)_  
>  _I'll be gone_  
>  _In a day or two_  
>  _-A-Ha_

 

 

 

 ***

**How it could’ve happened**

 

He was expecting it for a while now.

 

“I’m going away for a while.”

 

There's a thousand things Peter could say, a hundred reasons to keep him from leaving. “Okay.”

 

“Are you going to ask me where?”

 

“Do you want me to, Wade?”

 

He’s met with heavy silence but it’s enough to tell him what Wade doesn’t. “Wade?”

 

“...”

 

“Yeah, Pete.”

 

 _It’s better this way. It has to be._ “How long?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

_Why are you leaving?_

 

**Because I can’t take it.**

 

_Can’t take what?_

 

**Everything.**

 

“Okay.”

 

“Goodbye, Peter.”

 

A lone tear falls onto red and black as his fingers flit across the worn out paper in his hands, withering away with time. “Goodbye, Wade.”

 

***

**How it shouldn’t happen**

 

It comes out of the blue.

 

“I can’t do this, Pete.”

 

Peter stills in his chair, metal spoon bent between his fingers. “What?”

 

“Ellie, Peter. She’s been sick for a while now. The doc, he says she’s not going to get better anytime soon, and I can’t- I can’t _do it_.”

 

Peter’s already out of his kitchen, reaching for his coat. “Wade, listen to me. Stay put alright? Where are you?”

 

“She’s going to die. I can’t do anything about it, Pete. Like everyone else, everyone _dies_ around me. What do I do, what do I _do_?”

 

Peter gasps, hands tightening around his keys. “You did nothing, you hear me? Nothing.”

 

“Don’t bother, Pete. It’s okay. I get it. I just need to sleep for a while, alright?”

 

“It’s not your fault, Wade.” The words barely escape his lips when he hears the sickening shot across the line.

 

The line goes dead and takes a little part of Peter’s heart with it too.

 

***

**How it should never happen**

 

A feeling lingers around him, like it does when his Senses tell him something’s wrong. But there’s nothing urgent to it, just an unsettling feeling of loss.

 

His eyes flutter open from a blanket of sleep and see the thin piece of paper lingering on his bedside table.

 

His fingers shake as he reaches for it and the tears don’t stop until he finishes it.

 

Peter can’t help but wonder why Wade couldn’t ask him for-

 

Shame courses through his body. Wade never _asked_ for anything. He always gave; gave to too many people who so easily took him for granted, because he had an innocent heart. One that finally believed that he could find happiness again after everything he went through.

 

But this time he gave up too much of himself. Until he too had little left to save.

 

***

**How it would’ve happened**

 

Peter doesn’t think Wade will show up tonight. He knows about Ellie. Wade wouldn’t talk about it, but Peter knows, he always does when it comes to him.

 

There isn’t a lot that Peter wouldn’t do for Wade, but maybe this is something that Wade needs to take his own time on. That’s what he says, anyways.

 

Peter’s not so sure. He wishes Wade would talk to him, would let him carry some of his burden.

 

He sees right through him. Not many people can, they most definitely don’t try, but Peter sees past the witty humor and careless attitude. Peter sees a man wounded from years of betrayal, a man trying to scavenge the last of himself from a broken world and a shattering heart.

 

If only he’d ask.

***

**How it really happens**

 

He was expecting it for a while now.

 

“Peter?”

 

It’s three o’clock in the morning and Peter is wide awake, curled up into the warmth of Wade’s chest.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I think I need you.”

 

He hears it in his voice, the way it peters off at the end like he’s trying to stop it from quivering.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Is that all you’re going to say?”

 

“Do you want me to say anything else?”

 

Wade’s arm tightens around his waist. Peter feels his breath tickle down the wisps of his hair as he sighs, “No.”

 

Peter searches for his hand in the dark and tangles them together. “Wade?”

 

“Hm.”

 

“I’ve got you. Always.”

 

Wade presses his lips to Peter’s forehead, “Thank you.”

 

“Don’t.” Peter cups his chin, bringing his face towards him. Wade’s deep, brown eyes twinkle against the moonlight, “Don’t thank me. I can’t imagine what life would be like without you.”

 

Peter catches a soft smile spread across Wade’s face, “I love you, Petey.”

 

Peter pushes himself up and presses a lingering kiss onto Wade’s pale, scarred lips. “I love you, Wade.”

 

Wade doesn’t leave him that day, or the day after. Wade stays and they deal with Ellie’s death together. Because that’s what they do, they deal with it, with whatever comes their way. As long as they have one another, they can do it. They can do anything.

 

***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment below!


End file.
